Tiny little problem
by XSabineX
Summary: Story about Traci for a change ;  What will she do when she finds out she's pregnant, again... Who will be the baby's godparents ;
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, here's a little preview of a story I might write. Just let me know if you think it can be something, I've already written the rest, so I can just upload it if you want met to.**

"Come on…" Traci said to herself. She knew how this would go, though. She'd do at least three more tests, to be sure she wasn't making things up, which would also show a blue plus. She'd tell him, and he would run away, scared, and she would end up alone, again, raising a child. She could as well say she slept with criminals, she would lose her job anyway.  
>After a few minutes of waiting the test told her what she already expected, pregnant. Of Jerry's baby.<p> 


	2. Andy

**Hi everyone!  
>Since I got a lot of story alerts, I assumed you wanted me to keep on writing, so here's the nextfirst chapter. Yeah, not much more to say actually, just read... Enjoy... and Review! **

"Come on…" Traci said to herself. She knew how this would go, though. She'd do at least three more tests, to be sure she wasn't making things up, which would also show a blue plus. She'd tell him, and he would run away, scared, and she would end up alone, again, raising a child. She could as well say she slept with criminals, she would lose her job anyway.

After a few minutes of waiting the test told her what she already expected, pregnant. Of Jerry's baby. Traci called her best friend, she knew Andy would give her some advice. She might ignore it, but she would get advice from Andy.

"_This is Andy McNally, I'm not here right now, please leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as possible."_

Since Andy didn't answer, there wasn't much she could do, so she just went to work, like nothing was wrong. Jerry was the first one she saw. She kissed him, but didn't say anything. When she was at the locker room she was lucky to find only Andy. Just when she wanted to say something though, Gail walked into the room. Not the person she wanted to get baby advice from the most.

"Andy, can I talk to you.." Traci said.

"Yes, sure, just hold on, almost ready." Andy said, while putting on her t-shirt and bullet-proof vest. "Yep, ready. So, what is it?"

Traci moved her eyes in Gail's direction. "Oh," Andy said. "Wait, I'm almost done."

Traci couldn't wait any longer, so she decided to just say it to Andy, not so loud. Gail wasn't paying much attention anyway.

"Andy, I've got a problem." She said.

"What is it?"

"A very tiny, yet very big problem." Traci hinted, but Andy still didn't get it.

"So..? What is it?"

"Inside of me!" Now Andy got it.

"Ooh.. Who's is it?"

Traci looked at Andy, with how many people did she think Traci was sleeping? "Who do you think?"

"Jerry?" Andy mouthed, since Gail was suddenly paying more attention to the conversation. Traci nodded.

"Oh my God, you're pregnant?" Gail shouted. Exactly the kind of thing she would do.

"Shh! Gail!"

"You are."

"Yes, so what?"

"You haven't really got the best timing, do you?"

"Gail, do you think I planned this? You think I wanted this to happen? You realize I can kiss my job goodbye now. Just go! Gail?"

"Yeah?"

"Shh!"

After Gail left, Andy asked Traci if Jerry already knew.

"No, I'm not sure I'm going to tell him. I'm not even sure if I'm going to keep this baby."

"What? Before you make that decision, at least talk to Jerry, he will never forgive you if you don't."

"But," Traci started, she didn't know if she wanted to say this to Andy, the thing she feared the most, "what if he leaves me?" she whispered.

"He's not. Believe me, he loves Leo, and he's great with kids!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, you should definitely tell him Trace!"

**So? What do you think? I know it's short, but I decided to keep my chapters short, and update sooner. So here's a little preview of next chapter, it's going to be short too, but if I get enough reviews I might post it tomorrow morning, that's in about 20 hours (time-difference...)**

**so, yeah, the preview:**

"We'll figure this out, we can do this Trace, I know we can." Jerry said.

"I know you can, but I'm not sure if I can, Jerry. I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Wait," Jerry said, confused, "you mean you're considering not to keep it?"


	3. Jerry

**Hi everyone!**

**So… still not much reviews, but.. I'm just writing for fun, and since people add me to story alert, I guess you want me to keep on writing, but please, also review! I like reviews, and I really write faster if I get a lot of reviews!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, it's not so long, but I've got it!**

**So RER, read, enjoy, review!**

**Love, Sabine**

"Jerry!" Traci called as soon as she saw him.

"Hey, officer Nash.."

"Jerry, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Jerry said. Chris was talking to Swarek in the same room they were, so Traci said: "Privately…"

"Oh, yeah, sure." They got to a quiet place, where Traci told Jerry.

"Really? That's… Wow… I mean that's great! Right?" he said.

"Eh… Yeah, I think, but what about my job? I mean, it's already hard taking care of Leo, how would it be if I had another baby?"

"We'll figure this out, I know we can." Jerry said.

"I know you can, but I'm not sure if I can, Jerry. I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Wait," Jerry said, confused, "you mean you're considering not to keep it?"

"I don't know, Jerry…"

"No, no, no Traci, we can do this! Okay, I know I'm not the one with the morning sickness and the giant belly-

"And all the other great extras…" Traci interrupted him.

"but, I'm going to be there for this child, you know, it's a _child_, Traci. Getting it out is murder!"

"You think I like the idea? You think I want to get a living thing out of- Oh my god, it's a living thing…" Traci cried. Jerry got her into her arms and whispered. "We'll figure this out, Trace, we will."

_After shift_

"Traci!" Jerry called. Traci was about to walk into the women's locker room, but stopped when she heard Jerry's voice.

"Traci," Jerry said again, when he was closer, "you know, we should talk about the details,"

"What details?" Traci knew what he was talking about, kind of, but wanted to hear it from him first.

"You know… you should see a doctor, no matter what decision you make."

Traci nodded, "I know, I'm going to try to make an appointment for this week."

"Yes, and I thought that, well maybe, we…" he paused.

"Yes…? Spit it out!" Traci smiled.

"Well, maybe we should live together?"

"You want that?" Traci asked enthusiastically.

"Do you?" Jerry asked shyly.

"Well, I'm not sure. I want to, but Leo, and…"

"Traci, when will you learn to do what _you_ want?"

"Yes, I know, but all the stress, and, and you see how well it worked for Andy and Luke,"

"Yeah, but I'm not Luke, and you're not Andy."

"You really want to?" Traci asked again. Jerry nodded.

"Of course I want to live with you." They both smiled.


End file.
